Infancia
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Dicen que los olores nos evocan recuerdos, sobre todo de la infancia, cuando éramos personitas sin preocupaciones que a todo respondían con un "ya se arreglará".
1. I Lluvia

**Infancia**

* * *

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

No está de más agradecer a **Miss Lefroy** me ayudó con la idea que era un quebradero de cabeza y que me corrigió las viñetas de una manera divertida y bastante original.

* * *

**I**

**Lluvia**

* * *

**1 de Febrero de 1969. 10:32. Hogwarts. **

La pluma rasgaba el pergamino mientras Emmeline apuntaba todas las instrucciones que daba el profesor para aquella poción que posiblemente les cayera en el examen.

Intentaba plasmar todas las palabras que salían de la boca del profesor y eso provocaba que, de vez en cuando, tuviera que usar abreviaciones o quizás símbolos.

Estaba anotando algunos de los trucos a la hora de echar los ingredientes cuando acabó la clase.

Se dio toda la prisa que pudo para guardar sus utensilios y así llegar puntual a la otra clase. En ello estaba cuando vio que a su compañera de pupitre se le caía algo del suelo. Se agachó a cogerlo.

—Oye, se te ha caído… —dijo, pero su compañera ya se había ido. Miró el frasquito nacarado entre sus dedos y le dio unas cuantas vueltas entre estos. Una vez decidió que no podría ser peligroso, lo abrió para comprobar qué poción era.

Una nube de vapor en forma de espiral subió hasta su nariz…

* * *

**18 de Marzo de 1962. Otoño. 16:29. Londres. **

Emmeline Vance llevaba dos horas escondida detrás de unos columpios en aquel parque muggle. Se había escondido de su prima en cuanto pudo. No le caía bien aquella niña repelente y llorica.

Sus tíos habían venido a su casa a comer y su madre se empeñó en que las dos niñas jugaran juntas y se hicieran amigas. Cuando vio cómo Valery fue a la habitación de la madre de Emmeline para jugar a las "mujeres mayores", ésta última salió corriendo hacia el parque muggle que estaba cerca de su casa y se escondió detrás de la estructura de los columpios teniendo cuidado de no mancharse de barro. Desde allí tenía una visión espléndida de quien viniera a buscarla.

Emmeline no quería jugar a lo que jugaba Valery; ella quería correr y sentir la lluvia.

Resopló cuando tuvo que volver a apartarse un mechón húmedo de la frente.

Sabía que Valery la había estado llamando desde hace media hora, pero no había salido, ni siquiera cuando la amenazó con llamar a su madre. Que la llamara, a ella le daba igual.

Agachada, empapada y con los zapatos llenos de barro, Emmeline no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿De quién te escondes? —le susurró una voz muy cerca del oído provocando que la niña pegara un chillido y cayera de bruces, en el barro.

Cuando se levantó y vio ante ella a un niño pelirrojo, la furia la invadió.

¿Quién se creía que era ese niño para venir a asustarla?

Miró su ropa sucia y el enfado aumentó. ¡Había ensuciado su camiseta favorita!

El niño, al verla de esa guisa, se echó a reír, lo que provocó que Emmeline cada vez estuviera más irritada. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

— ¡No te rías! —le gritó encolerizada. — ¡Has manchado mi camiseta preferida!

El niño al oír aquello, en vez de parar de reír, siguió con sus carcajadas, cada vez más sonoras.

La niña se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín y, aunque su madre o Valery la descubrieran, decidió salir de su escondite. No soportaba que se rieran de ella y mucho menos un niño pequeño que ni conocía.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, cuando una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a sus labios y, con un rápido movimiento, cogió un puñado de barro y se lo lanzó al niño a la cara. Las carcajadas cesaron al instante.

Emmeline le sacó la lengua y echó a correr lejos de él, con la firme intención de buscarse otro escondite lejos de su madre, de Valery y de ese niño repelente.

Cuando divisó la caseta del tobogán, decidió que ese sería un buen escondite; además de que estaría resguardada de la lluvia que cada vez se iba haciendo más constante dejando atrás a la llovizna que caía cuando Emmeline huyó de Valery.

A punto estaba de entrar en la caseta, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su espalda. Al girarse, descubrió al niño, un par de metros lejos de ella, con las manos llenas de barro. Abrió la boca estupefacta. ¡Le había tirado más barro en su camiseta!

El niño apenas le dio tiempo para responder puesto que le volvió a tirar una bola de barro, esta vez acertando de pleno en la cara.

Observó la sonrisa maliciosa del niño y, sin pensarlo siquiera, entró de lleno en su juego. Si él quería guerra, tendría guerra.

Pasaron largo rato lanzándose bolas de barro y decidieron parar solo cuando el color de la ropa, cara y pelo era indistinguible del color marrón del barro. Estaban completamente llenos de barro, pero sonreían.

Sonreían sabedores de que el duelo había finalizado hacía bastante tiempo y que solo habían continuado por el entretenimiento que les causaba.

¡Emmeline estaba entusiasmada! A ella le gustaba jugar así, con el barro, ensuciándose. Ya le daba igual que la camiseta que llevaba fuera su favorita. El olor de la lluvia impregnada en el barro húmedo y en sus ropas lo llenaba todo. Eso y la sonrisa de su contrincante.

— Me llamo Gideon —dijo el niño tras unos minutos de silencio en el que solo se miraron intentando deducir lo que haría el otro. Aprovecharon también para recuperar el aliento y descansar de la ardua batalla que acababan de llevar a cabo.

Gideon le extendió una mano llena de barro.

—Emmeline —contestó la niña alzando un poco el mentón y estrechando la mano extendida. Cuando las dos manos se entrelazaron, de ellas salió un sonido como de succión que hizo que los dos niños se echaran a reír.


	2. II Bizcocho

**Infancia**

* * *

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**II**

**Bizcocho**

* * *

**23 de Julio de 1956. 18:34. Londres.**

—¡Mamí! ¿Ya está _el bicocho_? —preguntó una niña pequeña de apenas cuatro años mientras tiraba del pantalón de su madre. Esta, dejó la cuchara con la que mezclaba una masa en un bol sobre la mesa y se giró a la pequeña.

—Se dice "bizcocho", cariño. Y ya te he dicho que aún falta hornearlo, por lo que quedarán unos veinte minutos o así —la madre echó el contenido del bol en un molde y lo puso a hornear. Mientras, cogió a su hija y la sentó en la mesa frente a un cuaderno de dibujo —Venga, dibújale a mami algo mientras se hace. ¿Qué tal un tigre?

—¿_Un tigue_? —la niña cogió con sus pequeñas manitas un folio y un lápiz de color negro y, apartándose un mechón castaño de la cara, comenzó a dibujar la figura de un animal.

La madre observaba cómo su hija dibujaba lo que debiera ser un tigre aunque era más parecido a un gato en grande y con rayas, un tipo de tigre un poco raro.

La niña tenía una pequeña porción de la lengua fuera, en la comisura de los labios, dándole un aspecto cómico que había copiado de su abuela cuando cosía.

Su marido siempre decía que saldría con la misma mala leche que su suegra; que esa manía era un símbolo indiscutible de sus genes.

—¡Ya _ta_! —anunció la pequeñaja mientras enseñaba a su tigre.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora tienes que pintarlo y puedes mejorar esa patita de ahí ¿ves? —le señaló su madre, a lo que la niña asintió efusivamente y lo corrigió.

Se pasaron así el resto del tiempo mientras esperaban a que el bizcocho terminara de hacerse. Al final, consiguieron un tigre medianamente reconocible y lo pusieron en un marco cerca de la foto de la boda de los padres.

Cuando la madre fue a sacar el bizcocho, Emmeline no hacía más que dar vueltas alrededor intentando hincarle el diente, lo que provocaba que su madre tuviera que hacer varias fintas y esquivar las rápidas manitas de su hija, en un vano intento de proteger el postre hasta que se enfriara. Intentos que fracasaron cuando tuvo que cortarle un pedazo a Emmeline para que se descolgara de su pierna y pudiera, así, moverse.

La niña cogió el plato y, elevándolo sobre sus rizos castaños, corrió hacia la mesa donde, echando el chocolate sobre la porción, empezó a devorar el bizcocho sin darle tiempo a que se enfriara.

—Emmeline, cariño, come despacio que te vas a empachar. —le dijo su madre cuando vio que ya le quedaba menos de la mitad del postre.

—Pero es que está_ ico_ —contestó la niña con toda la comisura de los labios llena de chocolate. Se los relamió, consciente del desperdicio que conllevaría limpiárselo con un trapo y miró de nuevo a su madre con aquellos profundos ojos oscuros.

La madre no pudo más que reírse de aquella situación y aquella explosión de sonido acompañó a la pequeña durante toda su vida, junto con el olor del bizcocho de su madre.


	3. III Leña

**Infancia**

* * *

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**III**

**Leña**

* * *

**20 de Noviembre de 1959. Londres. 20:47.**

Emmeline se acurrucó un poco más en el sillón y apretó la manta a su alrededor. Era un día frío y, por más mantas que se pusiera, no lograba almacenar el suficiente calor para leer su cuento favorito.

Su padre estaba a su lado con varios pergaminos en la mano y se encontraba ensimismado en su trabajo, sin reparar demasiado en el frío que asolaba la casa. Quizás fuera que estaba inmunizado a él y Emmeline era demasiado débil y por eso lo sentía, no lo sabía, pero no soportaba ni un minuto más ese frío horrible.

Con las dotes de reptil que adquirió a sus seis años, se arrastró hacia su padre y, con cuidado de no moverle, molestarle o romperle algo del trabajo, se acurrucó a su lado.

Echó un vistazo de curiosidad a los pergaminos pero, tras leer un par de palabras extrañas, lo dejó por imposible. Ya se preocuparía de esas cosas de mayor. O no.

—¿Tienes frío, enana? —le preguntó su padre bajando los pergaminos. Por toda respuesta, Emmeline se acurrucó más en la manta y encogió los pies, que se le estaban quedando helados. Su progenitor soltó una carcajada, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la chimenea. Emmeline, curiosa, le siguió y vio como colocaba los troncos en forma de triángulo. No era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo, pero siempre le gustaba ver cómo las llamabas iban aumentando poco a poco.

Tras colocarlo todo bien y poner un poco de papel en el centro, su padre encendió la chimenea de manera muggle. Su madre se había negado en redondo a que usara la magia para ello cuando, sin querer, le quemó las cortinas del salón por no estar prestando atención a lo que debería.

Ni siquiera las débiles excusas de su padre diciendo que había estado admirando su belleza le sirvieron para salvarle. En ese aspecto, su madre era demasiado astuta.

Según el hombre de la casa habría ido a Slytherin si hubiera sido bruja y la llamaba su culebrita, aunque procuraba no hacerlo mucho delante de Emmeline. Ésta no entendía a qué venían las reservas de sus padres de hablar algunas cosas delante de ella, pero supuso que serían cosas de mayores, como el tema de los niños que estaba aún pendiente de ser resuelto.

Vio cómo las llamas brotaron del papel y comenzaron a avanzar por los troncos, iluminando cada vez más el salón con aquella luz rojiza.

Pronto la sala estuvo inundada de su luz y calor, así que, Emmeline y su padre, volvieron al sofá, donde la primera se acurrucó, de nuevo, en los brazos del último provocándole una sonrisa.

Estaban ensimismados mientras la habitación se llenaba del olor de la leña quemada, rodeados del silencio, cuando Emmeline decidió interrumpir:

—Entonces los niños nacen a través de las flores y las abejitas ¿no?

La expresión del rostro de su padre jamás se le olvidaría a Emmeline.

* * *

**1 de Febrero de 1969. 10:43. Hogwarts. **

Emmeline cerró el frasquito con movimientos torpes y automatizados. Aún tenía la cabeza en aquellos recuerdos que aquellos olores habían evocado. Por supuesto que, en cuanto el primer olor llegó a su nariz, había reconocido la poción: Amortentia.

Se guardó el frasco en la túnica y, recordando que tenía clase y que, posiblemente, sería la primera vez que llegaba tarde, salió de la clase corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo o, al menos, no llegar demasiado tarde.

El frasco quedó relegado a su bolsillo el resto del día mientras otra chica lo buscaba por todas partes, sabiendo que su plan para el día de San Valentín se había ido al garete.


End file.
